Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-129240 discloses a liquid crystal display device that includes a frame provided with a support frame protruding between a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit, in which an optical sheet is arranged in a space surrounded by the liquid crystal display panel, the backlight unit and the support frame.
In the above-mentioned technology, there is a fear in that when an edge region of a display surface of the liquid crystal display panel is observed in the direction toward the outer periphery side, light reflected on an inner edge surface of the support frame may be recognized.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and it is an object thereof to provide a liquid crystal display device capable of improving display characteristics in the edge region of the display surface of the liquid crystal display panel.